Yuuki o Tesuto Jikan da
by ArAr11
Summary: Uji nyali? Aah.. Itu kegiatan yang dilakukan orang-orang di tempat angker. Tapi bagaimana kalau uji nyali dilakukan di tengah taman yang ramai akan berpasang kekasih? /"Baiklah, ayo mulai uji nyalinya." Krik. "Ha?"


"Jadi langsung saja, ayo mulai uji nyalinya."

 _Krik._

"Ha?"

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **a Kurobasu fanfiction :**

 **YUUKI O TESUTO JIKAN DA**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Genre : parody, humor, etc(?)**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje, humor garing dan sebangsanya.**

 **DLDR-ssu. Jyaa yang mau baca,**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang terdiam, kecuali Nigou yang memang dari sananya memang susah untuk diam.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, saat semua anggota Kisedai tengah asik dengan kegiatan malmingnya yang mengenaskan. Iya, mengenaskan. _Pada jomblo soalnya._ Handphone mereka dimasuki e-mail dengan serentak. E-mail dengan pengirim yang sama dan isi yang singkat namun jelas.

' **KE TAMAN KOTA, SEKARANG.'** tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Akashi, pelaku penggiriman e-mail, harus menulis mail tersebut dengan **bold** dan CAPSLOCK. Tapi intinya, Akashi ingin perintahnya segera dilaksanakan.

Gumaman 'tidak mau' spontan terucap oleh pelaku penerimaan e-mail, termasuk Murasakibara yang notabene anggota Kisedai paling patuh pada Akashi. Seolah tahu apa yang teman-teman merangkap budaknya pikirkan, satu e-mail kembali ia kirim beberapa detik kemudian.

'Boneka voodo lima, persediaan jarum di rumahku juga banyak.

Sebentar, entah kenapa foto kau sudah tertempel di boneka ini..'

Dan dengan itu, anggota Kisedai sekarang dengan resmi berkumpul di taman kota.

"Oi Akashi, apa maksudmu dengan 'uji nyali'?" alis Aomine bertaut, sedang matanya asik memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan sedikit jengkel.

 _so meni kopel hir, bruh._

Wajar, ini malam minggu. Aura fuwa-fuwa maupun lope-lope yang bertebaran sudah biasa. Padahal Aomine sudah berdo'a dengan sepenuh hati agar Tuhan mau berbaik hati menurunkan hujan untuk solo player sepertinya, tapi sayangnya Tuhan sedang tidak mau mengabulkan do'a nya yang kelewat ngenes. Nah loh, Tuhan aja nolak, apalagi cewek. Kokoro Aomine retak seketika.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, Daki."

"Daiki oi, Daiki! Kau sengaja 'kan?!"

"Baiklah, masih ada pertayaan?" Oke, diabaikan. Nasib Aomine malam ini tidak sebagus kemampuan basketnya.

Tangan dengan berbalut perban terangat setinggi wajah, tak lupa tangan satunya menaikkan kacamata yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

' _Trademark, nodayo.'_

"Ini bukan sesi tanya jawab kelas, Shintarou. Tanyakan saja langsung." Midorima menurunkan tangan seketika.

"Kenapa harus uji nyali, nodayo? Bukankah kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna," _di tempat kek gini pula_ , " atau permainan yang lebih masuk akal dari uji nyali di tempat seramai pasar malam." Midorima protes dengan niatnya, dan Akashi hanya bersedekap dada dengan santai mendengar protesan si teman hijau.

"Hm, pertanyaan bagus." komentar Akashi kemudian, "jawabannya mudah.." kalimat ngantung Akashi barusan langsung saja membuat teman Kisedainya pasang telinga penasaran. Apa? Apa jawabannya? Apakah karena sang mantan kapten ingin belajar cara memperlakukan pasangannya, yang aslinya tidak ada, di malam minggu? Atau ingin melihat adegan tampar-tamparan antar pasangan yang jarang terjadi di malam minggu?

 _Hm, yang terakhir author banget._

".. aku bosan."

...

"Ha?" Kisedai cengo season 2.

Tidak tahan menjadi bg melulu sedari tadi, Kise pun angkat suara." _Iia iia_ , walaupun kau bosan 'kan masih banyak game lain yang bisa dimainkan-ssu, Akashi-cchi!"

Tapi hanya senyum miring yang Akashi perlihatkan padanya.

"Aku mau yang anti mainstream, Ryota." Gunting merah yang sebelumnya anteng dalam saku jaket kini bertengger manis di tangan sang empunya. "Dan ini jawaban yang bagus untuk keinginanku. Melihat kalian yang jomblo harus gigit jari saat berpasang-pasang makhluk lewat di depan kalian."

 _' Ya, ga gini juga kali.._ ' Kisedai minus Akashi membatin bersamaan.

"Cukup dengan tanya jawabnya," Akashi menunjuk Aomine tepat di hidung, dengan guntingnya. "Daiki, pergi ke bangku kosong di sana dan uji nyali selama tiga puluh menit."

"Kenapa ha-"

" **T** i **g** a p **u** l **u** h **m** e **n** i **t** , **D** a **i** k **i**. K **a** u **y** a **n** g **p** e **r** t **a** m **a**." suara tumpang tindih dengan manik heterochrome itu membuat Aomine sadar, bahwa seharusnya dia tidak membantah Akashi untuk malam ini.

Malang bet nasibmu, mz.

 _"Baiklah, peserta Aomine Daiki. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan handycam di bangku yang telah ditentukan. Kau bisa menggunakan handycam itu saat melihat pasangan yang bertengkar, jangan lupa rekam dengan benar,"_

 _"Kau hanya ingin melakukan ini, kan.."_

 _"Jika mata atau hatimu sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan sekitar atau ingin menyerah, laimbaikan tanganmu ke arah cafe di depan gerbang taman. Kami akan segera menjemputmu."_

 _"Cafe? Kalian meninggalkanku sendirian dan malah asik makan-makan di cafe?!"_

 _"Oke, selamat berjuang."_

 _"BERHENTI MENGABAIKANKU!"_

 **#1. Aomine**

"Baiklah pemirsa, sekarang saya sudah berada di lokasi uji nyali kali ini.." tanpa sadar Aomine telah hanyut ke dalam permainan Akashi.

B*ngb*ng yang sudah terbuka sedia di tangan, tak lupa handycam yang menyala ia posisikan di atas paha. Aomine terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menggeser-geser posisi handycam tersebut. Biarlah benda ini merekam secara alami, katanya.

"Tunggu, saya merasakan sesuatu.." suasana tiba-tiba hening di sekitar Aomine. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung turun perlahan dari pelipisnya. Ada aura tidak mengenakkan memenuhi atmosfir, membuat ganguro berambut navy blue itu kesusahan hanya untuk bernafas.

"Sayang~ lain kali datanglah kerumahku. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuakuuu~"

" _Aa_ , aku pasti akan datang. Dan kalau perlu akan ku bawa orang tuaku sekalian..~"

"Awww aku jadi tidak sabar~!"

"..." percakapan singkat barusan membuat Aomine speechless seketika. Siapa yang menyangka kalau sepasang kekasih duduk manis di bangku sebelahnya. Kuping Aomine panas seketika.

'Sok iya lah kelen ini. Paling seminggu lagi juga bakal putus.' batin Aomine jengkel. Dan kalau dilihat lagi, couple di sebelahnya ini tidak lebih tua dari Aomine, dan itu membuat kejengkelan Aomine semakin bertambah.

Alisnya bertaut mantap.

"Seharusnya kubiarkan saja Akashi menyantetku tadi.." penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

15 menit telah berlalu, dan telinga Aomine telah mencapai batasnya. Mendengar deretan gombalan garing dari segala penjuru taman membuat Aomine lelah jiwa raga.

Dan debut Aomine dalam uji nyali kali ini berakhir saat sepasang kekasih berciuman tepat di depannya.

 _"AKASHI, JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

.

.

 **Tsudzuku**

 **###**

*sembulin kepala* oya, sudah mulai ya?

Doumo, ArAr desu~ yah nama lamaku bukan ArAr, tapi panggil ArAr aja :'

Setelah sekian lama jadi sider, akhirnya daku publish ff juga. Nmaa, pernah sih sekali(dua kali) publish ff, tapi cuma ch 1, abis itu kena write block :'v /slap/ style nulis we dulu juga ampas.. *bisik-bisik*

Dan mohon maafkan diri ini apabila fanfic yang satu ini dibawah standar. Namanya juga belajar (") nmaa tonikaku, we bakal berusaha buat namatin ff ini agar ga bernasib sama dengan pendahulunya *ojigi*

 **###**

.

.

Omake

"Lima belas menit lewat empat puluh detik. Hm, kau boleh juga."

"Kukutuk kau Akashi.."


End file.
